


Feast for the senses

by cassiemortmain



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya Week on Tumblr, POV Gendry, Post-Canon Fix-It, Publication date updated, Romance, fluffy goodness, mildly smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiemortmain/pseuds/cassiemortmain
Summary: One afternoon at Storm’s End, Gendry gives Arya a surprise… a surprise she enjoys very much.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Feast for the senses

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more writing to do with my main Gendrya series and I will come back to that - but in the meantime I could not get this idea out of my head, and the Gendrya week on Tumblr proved too tempting to resist. :)

“Arya? You awake yet?”

Gendry shoulders his way into the bedroom, his hands occupied by what he is carrying, expecting to find his wife in bed.

Instead, he sees she is in the nook by the window, relaxing in the bath tub.

Scented steam rises all around her, making her hair wave around her face. She’s resting her head on a folded towel and staring out of the window. The early evening sky’s behind her - rose tinted with blue and silver, pinned by a single star, tumbling into the dark grey ocean.

A sight to make him catch his breath.

He sets down his burden and crosses the room quietly. When he reaches her, he bends forward to drop a kiss on the top of her head.

“Hello my love, aren’t you meant to be resting?”

She turns towards him and smiles. “I couldn’t sleep. I was feeling queasy, and the baby’s kicking like a horse. Or maybe I should say… like a bull.”

“Never giving you a moment’s peace, hmm?” He touches her cheek and smiles back at her.

“Reminds me of someone else… not that I want…” She takes his hand, kissing the tips of his fingers. “Care to join me?”

“Let me think about it… all right, I’ve thought about it! Got a surprise for you first, though. Don’t look…”

“I know what your surprises can be like… they usually involve…”

“Are you saying you don’t like my surprises?”

“I think you know… come on, I’m waiting!” She turns her head back to the window as he returns to the other side of the room.

Picking up what he has brought with him, along with a little table to rest it on, he carries it all back to her and sets it down beside the bath tub.

“Get a move on, Lord Baratheon!”

“Patience, milady…” He quickly shrugs off his clothes, then puts his hand on her shoulder. “Slide forward a little, let me…”

She does as he asks. He steps into the tub behind her, sitting down and leaning back, then reaching out to her. “Come here to me, Arya…”

“Mmmm, yes please.”

She slides towards him to sit between his bent legs. His arms come around her, hands resting on the hard curve of her belly.

Their child’s inside her, moving beneath her skin. “Active little one… hello, it’s your father….”

The baby settles down, and his wife puts her hand on his. “Feel that? See, he knows you!” A smile in her voice.

“He? Are you sure?”

“Just a feeling I have… I think we’re having a son this time.” She half-turns towards him, reaching up to touch his cheek.

They kiss, long and soft. Her skin’s wet, her body’s warm as he slides his hands up to cup her breasts.

“That feels wonderful… ohhh, just like that.” She turns away from him again, granting him better access.

For a while, they lie together in silence, her head resting on his shoulder, her back against his chest. His hands, still rough from his years in the forge, running all over her. Stroking her, soothing her, making her sigh with pleasure.

His wild wolf, at rest in his embrace. Lost in her, he forgets what he came for.

“So, where’s my surprise then?”

Her voice is rough, a timbre he knows well, usually as a prelude to other, more intimate caresses.

He grins. “Oh yes. Close your eyes for me … hold on…” Then he reaches over to the small table and lifts up a linen cloth he’s brought with him to use as a blindfold. “You have to taste this surprise, no peeking!”

She nods her assent as he ties it on, then reaches back out of the tub to pick something up which he presses gently against her lips.

Her mouth opens, to taste what he’s offering her. “Cheese – so good!” Her voice is muffled as she takes it from his fingers with her teeth and eats it.

“I’m taking you on a little tour of the Stormlands. It comes from the cows at Haystack Hall. Do you like it?”

“I love it. Sharp, smooth. More, please.”

“Maybe later. Try this now…”

He begins to feed her bite-sized pieces of food from the plate he’s brought with him. After each one, he pauses, telling her about what she is eating and where it comes from.

Smoky shoulder ham, from the pigs that run wild in the Kingswood. Fresh bread, hot from the kitchens, baked from the wheat that waves over the Grassy Vale. Grilled fish, caught that morning in the Straits of Tarth.

“Is there any more?” She chews, swallows, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

“One more thing to try. But first, have some of this.”

He lifts a cup of ale to her lips and she tastes it. “This is from the famous brewery at Blackhaven. It’s pretty good, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I like it, nice and light.”

“I heard it’s always been a favourite of House Baratheon, so I thought we should try it.”

She nods, taking another sip as he reaches for the last thing left on the plate.

“All right, are you ready… from our neighbours this time.” He lifts a Dornish plum to her lips, and she bites into it. “I thought you might like something sweet.”

“Oh, I’ve had one of these before… so delicious! Give me that…”

She reaches out to grab his hands. Taking the fruit from him, eating it greedily, letting the juice run down her chin.

_It’s as if she can see it… how does she…_

She finishes the plum, dropping the stone on the floor and licking her fingers to catch the last of the sweetness as he reaches to take off her blindfold.

“How was that? I know you aren’t eating much at the moment, so I thought you might like a little bedroom picnic for one.” His arms are around her again, pulling her closer. Nuzzling the back of her neck, burying his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her skin. All his senses filled with her.

“It’s over?”

“Yes, there’s no more. Why?”

“I’m a bit disappointed, Gendry. You missed out my favourite Stormlands treat.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t know. What did I miss?”

She turns around in the tub, kneeling up a little so she’s level with him. Then she takes his face in her hands and looks into his eyes.

“You, of course, idiot. What else?” She leans forward to kiss him, the sweet plum juice still on her lips.

“Well in that case – there’s always plenty for you, as much as you can handle.” He pulls her in for another kiss, shifting position so she can sit sideways in his lap.

“Don’t you know by now… there’s nothing I can’t handle when it comes to you!”

A wave of water washes over the side as he tightens his hold on her, her head cradled against his shoulder. He kisses her deeply, tracing his hands across her body, following those secret paths to pleasure that only he knows.

A moan, deep in her throat, as her hands wrap about his neck, pulling him down to her. As close as they can be, without… He feels himself getting hard, and he knows she feels it too when she smiles against his lips.

When their kiss finally breaks, her cheeks are flushed. “Take me to bed, my lord.”

“As milady commands…”

He climbs out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. Then, he leans down to scoop her up in his arms, enfolding her in a second towel. A kiss on the end of her nose as he begins to carry her over to their bed.

Slowly, slowly. Holding her like this… her head resting on his shoulder, her hand on the back of his neck, their growing baby cradled inside her, is a feeling he’ll remember for the rest of his life.

He lays her down on the quilt. She’s staring up at him, eyes wide, biting her lower lip, as he lifts the edge of the towel to reveal what’s beneath it. Then, he traces one finger down the valley between her breasts to her belly. Her breath quickens and their gazes lock as he goes further down still, teasing her with his touch.

“Mmm, you still seem to be very wet…” He quirks an eyebrow at her. A challenge, offered and accepted, and it’s _on_.

“Whose fault is that?” She grabs his hand and pulls him down to lie beside her on the bed.

Both towels are falling onto the floor now as she moves closer to him. Skin on skin, legs entwined, hands already exploring.

“I’m still hungry, you know… and you taste so good,” she whispers as her mouth finds his.


End file.
